Volarian Imperial Army
The Volarian Imperial Army is the military force of the Volarian Empire, consisting of three principal contingents: the slave soldiers known as Varitai, the highly trained slave-elites known as Kuritai, and the citizen conscripts and mercenaries known as the Free Swords. Army organization and structure Specializations Varitai The Varitai are the obedient slave-soldier class, comprised of slaves with basic training and no will of their own. Through a combination of torment and drugs, the Varitai are forced to become completely obedient and have no regard for their own lives. They are often used in human wave charges and suffer the brunt of the casualties in war. Kuritai The Kuritai are the highly trained slave-elites, similarly kept obedient through the usage of drugs and torment. However, they are more highly trained than their Varitai counterparts, typically wielding two blades and used as elite infantry. Free Swords The Free Swords are non-slave Volarian citizens, mostly either conscripts or mercenaries. All Volarian males are required to serve at least two years in the army as Free Swords. Cavalrymen are known as Free Cavalry. They are not mindlessly obedient like Varitai and Kuritai and are more likely to retreat than the slave soldiers. Others The generals and other officers were recruited from the noble class of Volarian society. The ruling class of Volarian society, the red robe-wearing slave owners, typically received the rank of general in the Army. Appointments to general to others can be given based on individual leadership experience. Sons of wealthy families can purchase junior officer commissions, with promotions from that point on being granted strictly on merit. Shortly after the rise to power of the Volarian Empress, she created a new group of warriors in the army known as the Arisai, which were similar to the Kuritai but had a more independent and more psychopathic personality. Special contingents of engineers are used to man the siege engines used by the army. Order of battle The known unit structure of the Volarian Army is as follows: Ranks The Volarians were known to use the following ranks: sergeant, ensign, captain, commander, and general. Navy A large fleet was used by the Volarians to move their forces across the ocean during the invasion of the Unified Realm. It is unknown whether the fleet was a separate branch from the army or if it fell under the command of the ground forces. The fleet was known to use the following ranks: captain and admiral. History ''Tower Lord'' According to Brother Harlick of the Seventh Order, the Volarian Imperial Army's basic structure has been in place for four hundred years by the time it invaded the Unified Realm. Prior to their invasion of the Realm, the Volarian Army undertook several expeditions into the arctic ice pack that separated the Empire from the Realm. They fought the Ice Horde in largely unsuccessful campaigns. Much of the army was later ferried across the ocean by a large fleet and attacked Varinshold, the capital of the Realm, and successfully captured it. The Realm Guard left the city shortly before then to take care of another matter and the City Guard was quickly overpowered in their surprise attack. The Volarian army subjugated much of Asrael and sent troops to besiege Alltor, the capital of the southern realm of Cumbrael. The long siege of Alltor took weeks, where the Twentieth Corps under General Tokrev attempted to conquer the city. However, the Cumbraelin defenders managed to hold the Volarian Army back long enough for reinforcements to arrive in the form of Vaelin Al Sorna's Army of the North, and the Meldenean fleet under Queen Lyrna Al Nieren. ''Queen of Fire'' The Volarians were forced to retreat north, where they were defeated at Varinshold by a combined force of Realm citizens. At the capital, the Volarian Army was aided by the Renfaelin knights of Lord Darnel, the Fief Lord of Renfael, who collaborated with the Volarian Empire. The Realm prepared for an invasion of the Volarian Empire after the liberation of Varinshold. Meanwhile, the Volarian Ruling Council was deposed of by a woman that declared herself Empress. She prepared the army for war against the invading Realm forces, including the guerrilla force of freed slaves, under Brother Frentis of the Sixth Order. Known units *20th Corps - Commanded by General Tokrev in besieging Alltor during the Volarian invasion of the Realm. *3rd Army - A unit that engaged the Realm Guard during the Realm's invasion of the Volarian Empire, under General Lotarev. Category:Military Category:Volarian Empire